bladeshiftfandomcom-20200214-history
Deku
D.E.K.U. is the first example of a near-human robot to be listed within the Cybernation. Curious about the world around him, Deku is not aware of his true purpose as a machine created to battle and defeat Tek. In order to blend in better with the humans, he has adopted the name of the creator of the One For All Capacitator: Midoriya Yagi. Pay Attention to Energy, there is a parenthesis. That will be important to D.E.K.U.'s progression. Attack: '''86/100 '''Defense: '''94/100 '''Speed: '''86/100 '''Energy: 650!!!/100 (Current Limit: 5%) Suit Features * Wire Knives: '''5000 blades folded into a compact rectangular backpack, these can be used if D.E.K.U. runs low on power or has broken too many limbs. Their other uses include claws, bladed shields, pseudo-limbs and armor. If they link together, they can be used to fire a powerful beam that can melt through reinforced metal. * '''Stored Energy: '''If you pay attention, D.E.K.U. has an energy level of 650, which is the amount of raw energy he has stockpiled into his 5 Cores (One per limb, one in the center of his chest). He can use the power to enhance his strikes, gaining monstrous strength, but the only thing preventing him from one-shotting his opponents is D.E.K.U.'s Limit. He can only use anything below or at 5% with minimal recuperations, anything higher will cause extreme damage. * '''Full Cowl System: This is unlocked much later in his story, so there isn't much detail concerning this. The very few details known about the Full Cowl System is it being a way to minimize the damage caused by going beyond 5%. Appearance Full Cowl Mode While in Full Cowl, the mask around D.E.K.U.'s neck transforms into a mouth guard, protecting his face from heavy blows, while the sleeves fold downward. Electricity races throughout the robot's body, enhancing his motor functions and raising his speed greatly. While in this form, he doesn't punch as hard, but makes up for it by using his legs in a kick-based fighting style, using their natural strength to ever so slightly raise the punishment of his attacks. Personality D.E.K.U. is rather curious of the world around him. Living a sheltered and rather tense life before being found by the Cybernation, he is often uncertain about developing new techniques, as he says that the ones he already knows are effective enough. He is very knowledgable of most things technical and has the habit of mumbling while organizing battle tactics. D.E.K.U. is not afraid to speak his mind, and on very few occasions he swears, to the surprise of many of his peers. Origins "I propose a situation for this meddling Cybernation Soldier." David Mac, an engineer specializing in robotics, called out during a meeting concerning recent attacks caused by Tek, a One For All Capacitator user. The board room was all ears, getting rather annoyed with the Elite wrecking sieges along Missouri and Delaware. David cleared his throat, and explained his proposal. "It's time we fight fire with fire. That device outputs enough newtons to crack through reinforced steel, which is about 7,664,900,432 N. If we can create something that can copy that much damage, We should have a chance." Power Move D.E.K.U.'s power move is Almighty Smash. In this extremely powerful move, Yagi focusses the entirety of the stockpiled energy into his right arm, before slamming it into the enemy. The resulting force can obliterate low level threats with ease. However, use of this move can cause severe damage to the limb to the point where it has to be replaced. Low Power State Appearance D.E.K.U. slows down significantly and staggers more easily. If they attempt to activate their ability, he ends up short circuiting. Advantages and Disadvantages TBA Fighting Style Early on, D.E.K.U. liked to punch his way out of problems, using his extreme durability to tank the self-harm he was doing to his body whenever he used a smash attack. While this usually left him open for a counter if he misses the strike, D.E.K.U. tends to keep these openings brief. Weakness D.E.K.U. tends to break his limbs while using his ability. He is vulnerable to EMP pulses, which can deactivate him. Toxin's gas canisters can affect him, even though he is not organic. Vulnerabilities After an extremely violent battle test against Half-n-Half, D.E.K.U.'s left arm has sustained extreme damage, making it slightly weaker than his right arm. There are only 5000 wire knives, nothing more, nothing less. Trivia * Before learning to control the energy surplus created by his 5 cores, Deku often destroyed his limb functions whenever he was aiming for a punch, since he always went over his limit of 5%. * He is based off Izuku Midoriya from My Hero Academia, as well as P.E.N.N.Y from RWBY * Despite having the appearance of a 16-year-old, D.E.K.U.'s official age is 4. * While described to be a robot, D.E.K.U. is more accurately described as an Android. * D.E.K.U.'s full name is: Dakota Elimination Karma Unit. ** Dakota is D.E.K.U.'s home state ** Elimination refers to his design as a combat robot. ** Karma represents his ability to throw a hit nearly twice the strength of the original blow. ** Unit is pretty self explanatory. * Several nods to his true nature are made through out his story. ** Whenever he activates the Full Cowl system, sparks of green electricity race around with no ill effect on his body. His irises glow a neon green color while under the effect. ** He has one of the most photographic memories, easily able to recall events, items, people and techniques in 0.23 milliseconds. ** He can withstand the strain he puts his body under when focussing the incredible power of the One For All Energy System (Imagine recoil the strength of an elephant) into a single limb, as well as survive being blasted point-blank with a shotgun. ** If needed, D.E.K.U can locate an exact address by placing a tracking beacon on his foes, which takes the form of a simple patch of dust. ** He can remain active for days on end, without food, water, or sleep. Category:Cybernation Category:Fighter